Une chance de repartir à zéro
by The Man in the Box
Summary: /Yaoi & Inceste\. Après six ans d'attente depuis la disparition de leur clan, c'est enfin le combat final entre Sasuke et son frère Itachi.Mais un événement inattendu va arriver, qui leur permettra peut-être d'avoir une chance de repartir à zéro.
1. Prologue : RESET

Itachi et Sasuke s'étaient retrouvés après près de six ans depuis le départ de l'aîné de Konoha, après le massacre de leur clan. Ces retrouvailles baignées de vengeance et de rancoeur devaient se finir dans le sang de l'un ou de l'autre.

Ils gardèrent le silence durant cet ultime combat fratricide. Pourtant, chacun de leur côté avaient tant de choses à se dire, tant de choses à comprendre, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Le massacre entre les deux frères, seuls survivants du clan Uchiwa, avait déjà commencé depuis près d'une demie heure.

Sasuke se laissait guider par sa haine, sa colère, sa furie envers son frère aîné. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il était devenu fort et qu'il ne perdrait pas ce combat, il ne le laisserait jamais gagner. Les blessures d'en temps se rouvrirent dans son coeur, ainsi ses pulsions meurtrières prirent contrôle de lui.

Il se transforma en bête sauvage enragée, attaquant à tout va mais tout ceci fut vint. Son frère arrivait à contrer la plupart des coups lancés par son cadet, bien qu'il dut admettre que celui-ci c'était beaucoup amélioré, ce qui le fit se sentir fier de son petit frère. Même si Itachi avait quitté le village et tout abandonné derrière lui, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas la capacité de ressentir les choses, au contraire.

Il aimait toujours tendrement son petit frère, il n'avait jamais put oublier cet amour puissant qu'il portait pour lui, cette tendresse. Malgré tout, le plus âgé ne parla pas à son cadet de tout ce qu'il ressentait et avait ressentit, encore moins à propos de lui.

De son côté, Sasuke ressentait toujours une rage violente contre cet homme droit devant lui, cet homme qui lui avait tout prit et dont il avait tant de mal à ne plus considérer comme son frère.

Soudain, une ouverture inespérée se présenta pour le cadet Uchiwa, une chance qui apparut lorsque Itachi baissa sa garde durant une fraction de seconde pour reprendre plusieurs Kunais dans sa pochette. Durant ce très bref délai, Sasuke porta un coup de poing violent, où il avait concentré une dose impressionnante de Chakra, directement dans le visage de son frère.

Se faisant surprendre, Itachi ne fut en mesure que de ressentir une vive douleur au niveau de sa mâchoire et de se faire littéralement propulser plusieurs mètres plus loin, où son crâne heurta dans un grand fracas un débris de ce qui, jadis, fut un mur.

Itachi resta inerte durant plusieurs secondes, avant de se redresser légèrement, maladroitement, prenant appui sur son coude. Il posa la main de son autre bras sur sa zone blessée, poussant un gémissement rauque de douleur. Assommé comme il l'était, il ne réussirait sûrement pas à se relever avant plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

Sasuke s'étonna de voir ainsi son aîné montrer sa douleur après une attaque qui pourtant n'était pas si forte que cela, Itachi avait vécut bien pire. Après tout, il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas son problème, c'était un bel avantage après tout, bien que cela lui paraissait vraiment trop facile.

Le cadet posa sa main sur le manche de son Katana, le retirant ensuite lentement de son fourreau puis se ruant ensuite vers son frère.

Mais... Quelque chose clochait...

Cette sensation stoppa net Sasuke à une cinquantaine de centimètres de son aîné.

Itachi était toujours à terre, se tenant la tête, le Sharingan maintenant désactivé. Son cadet vit dans ses yeux noirs ce qui ressemblait... A de la peur, de la confusion... Itachi semblait totalement incompréhensif et désespérément perdu.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à son frère, pas du tout même.

Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose qui fut confirmé par cette simple phrase qu'Itachi prononça.

-Qui êtes vous...?

Le petit monde de l'auteur :  
Voilà, la fin du premier chapitre d'une fanfiction de plus. Je sais que j'en entame beaucoup en ce moment car j'ai beaucoup d'idées et d'inspiration, mais pas d'inquiètude, je n'en abandonnerais aucune ;). A très vite et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.


	2. Réapprendre et réparer : PLAY

-Pardon?

Sasuke regardait son aîné d'un air effaré. Sous le choc de la réaction d'Itachi, il ne trouva rien à dire d'autre. Le plus âgé semblait toujours perdu et assommé, ce qui était normal vu la violence du choc qu'il avait reçut.

-Je... Je ne me souviens de rien... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je ne me souviens même plus de mon nom... Où est-ce que je suis? Qui êtes vous? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire avec ça?

Itachi désignait le Katana de Sasuke, le regard perdu et apeuré, il semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sasuke, lui, en laissa presque tomber son arme. Lui aussi était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, sans doute qu'il devait tuer son frère ainsi, en pleine crise d'amnésie.

Le cadet tendit son arme vers Itachi, plaçant la lame effroyablement tranchante sur la gorge de son aîné. Celui-ci tenta de reculer mais il était dos au débris de mur qu'il avait heurté. Il avala difficilement sa salive, les yeux rivés sur la lame tranchante, qui dérivèrent bientôt vers ceux de son cadet.

Sasuke sentit sa main légèrement trembler sur son arme. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, il n'y arrivait pas. Il refusait de tuer son frère s'il n'était pas totalement apte à se battre, ce serait trop facile, beaucoup trop facile. Aussi, il devait bien l'avouer, malgré tout ce qu'Itachi avait put faire, il n'arrivait pas à le haïr vraiment. De plus, voir ces yeux, ces expressions sur le visage de son frère l'empêchaient de le tuer.

Il avait l'air... Trop innocent.

Sasuke savait qu'il allait bientôt regretter son geste, mais il trouvait beaucoup trop lâche et injuste de tuer son frère ainsi. Itachi devait retrouver la mémoire avant qu'il n'en finisse avec lui, en tuant son frère à se moment là, il aurait eut l'impression de punir quelqu'un d'autre que son aîné. Sur ces pensées, Sasuke éloigna la lame de la gorge d'Itachi, rangeant ensuite son arme dans son fourreau.

Le plus âgé était toujours totalement perdu, il leva les yeux Sasuke, plantant son regard dans le sien, cherchant sûrement des réponses à toutes ces questions qui prenaient forme dans son esprit. Sasuke resta silencieux, mais ce silence fut brisé par la voix de son frère qui se fit entendre encore une fois.

-Qui êtes-vous...?

Devant cette question le cadet resta silencieux quelques secondes, ne savant pas par quel bout prendre les choses.

-Sasuke.  
-Qui êtes-vous par rapport à moi?

Le plus jeune garda encore une fois le silence devant cette question. Ces mots qu'il devait prononcer lui paraissaient incroyablement durs à dire.

-Je suis ton frère...

Il les avait dit ces mots, ces quatre petits mots qu'il n'avait plus redit depuis près de six années. Ces petits mots dont il essayait d'oublier le sens depuis tant d'années mais cela lui était impossible, chose qui se confirma lorsqu'il sentit un petit frisson parcourir tout son être au moment où il les avait prononcé.

Itachi se sentit idiot d'avoir posé ces questions, cela devait être blessant d'entendre une question comme celle-ci de la part d'un membre si proche qui ne se rappelait de rien.

Il se sentait mal d'avoir oublié son propre frère.

Malgré tout, il posa une autre question, il voulait se souvenir.

-Quel est mon nom?  
-Itachi Uchiwa.

Le ton sec et froid avec lequel lui répondait Sasuke ne lui donnait aucunement l'envie de continuer de parler mais Itachi voulait se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait oublié. De plus, il voulait comprendre pourquoi son petit frère était ainsi avec lui, pourquoi il était si renfermé et semblait si solitaire. De plus, ce Sasuke était très peu bavard, il ne disait que le minimum acceptable.

-Pourquoi sommes nous ici? Pourquoi m'attaquais-tu avec un Katana? Nous sommes sensé être frères.

Devant cette remarque dite par Itachi, Sasuke retint tant bien que mal un éclat de rire. Entendre son frère prononcer ces mots était si peu naturel, après tout il était sensé avoir décimé tout son clan et l'avoir abandonné, le laissant seul.

En repensant à tout cela, Sasuke sentit une grande colère monter en lui, il voulait hurler sur Itachi en lui disant qu'il avait tué toute sa famille et avait laissé son petit frère de dix ans seul durant près de six ans, qu'il avait rejoint un groupe d'assassins et tant d'autres choses peu valorisantes et très blessantes.

Son regard croisa celui d'Itachi alors qu'il allait lui cracher toute sa haine à la figure.

Ces yeux le stoppèrent net.

Ce n'était pas celui que son aîné avait habituellement, si froid, si prétentieux, si solitaire... C'était un regard emplit de questions, perdu, innocent et bienveillant.

Que devait-il faire?

Dire la vérité à son frère ou lui mentir?

Cette perte de mémoire était sûrement une chance de repartir à zéro, commencer une nouvelle vie même si cela serait extrêmement compliqué et sans doute temporaire. Sasuke voulait se venger, cela était vrai, mais il sentait qu'au fond de lui il avait vraiment besoin de son grand frère.

-Nous nous entraînions.  
-Vraiment? A armes réelles? Entre frères?

Sasuke sentit un doux frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Qu'il était bon d'entendre Itachi prononcé ce mot...

"Frères"

-Oui, c'est assez fréquent.

Itachi semblait choqué et encore plus perdu.

Quel genre de sauvage avait-il été pour attaquer son propre petit frère à armes réelles?

Il ne voulait même pas le savoir, finalement il n'avait pas autant envie de se souvenir de son passé qu'il ne le pensait. Il se releva avec difficulté, sentant son corps et surtout sa tête le faire souffrir. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers son petit frère qui le regardait, il remarqua plusieurs blessures superficielles mais blessures tout de même sur le corps de son cadet.

-Mais... Mais tu es blessé...

Sur ces paroles, Itachi approcha son cadet, dirigeant sa main vers son visage pour essayer de le toucher doucement mais Sasuke tourna la tête, évitant de justesse le contact.

-C'est moi qui t'ai fais ça?

Sasuke hocha la tête, chose qu'il regretta la seconde suivante, voyant le regard d'Itachi se briser un peu plus.

-Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Suis-moi.

L'aîné semblait très peu convaincu mais tenta de se rassurer avec la réponse que son cadet lui avait donné. Il suivit le jeune adolescent qui marchait à quelques pas devant lui jusqu'à la lisière d'un bois proche. Arrivé à ce niveau, Sasuke prit un léger élan pour sauter sur une branche haute d'un arbre. Alors qu'il allait commencer son chemin, il remarqua que son frère n'était pas à ses côtés. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'Itachi n'avait pas bougé du sol. Bien que leur distance soit importante, Sasuke vit tout de même la mine effarée de son aîné.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Tu viens de faire un saut d'au moins cinq mètres devant moi...  
-Et alors?  
-Je suis un être humain! C'est hors de mes capacités!

Sasuke ne put rien dire ni faire durant près d'une minute, comme si son cerveau avait eut une sorte de bug.

Ce n'était pas vrai... Son frère n'avait pas perdu ses capacités ninja tout de même?

Le plus jeune réfléchit quelques secondes, peut-être que son frère ne se souvenait pas de ses capacités mais les avait toujours sans le savoir.

-Tu le fais d'habitude. Essaye, ça viendra sans doute tout seul.

L'aîné lança un regard très loin d'être convaincu à son cadet, malgré tout il essaya, sans doute que Sasuke avait raison.

Sa tentative de le rejoindre se résuma à un saut pitoyable d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

Alors qu'Itachi rougissait de honte devant son échec des plus minables, Sasuke était partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de se frapper la tête contre le tronc de l'arbre. Malgré tout il descendit de sa branche pour rejoindre son aîné.

-Ce n'est pas grave... On va y aller au sol.

Sasuke commença sa course immédiatement après avoir prononcé ces mots, le soleil allait se coucher dans près de trois heures, cela leur laissait peu de temps pour rentrer. Durant une partie du chemin, Sasuke essaya de faire de point. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il avait tué Orochimaru et qu'il était rentré à Konoha, son village lui manquant terriblement. De plus, être rentré à Konoha lui avait apporté plusieurs avantages, car de nombreux brillants stratèges y habitaient, ainsi il avait put mettre au point le plan parfait pour tuer son frère, mais malheureusement ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue, il n'avait pas put achever ce plan.

De plus, comment allait-il faire pour ramener ainsi son frère à Konoha? Lui qui avait tué toute sa famille et avait abandonné son petit frère, étant aussi devenu un tueur en série recherché et dangereux.

Sans doute qu'au début il faudrait qu'il cache Itachi. Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'au moins il explique à Tsunade la situation, une situation qu'il ne comprenait lui même pas le moins du monde. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à vouloir ramener Itachi qui plus est pour soigner son amnésie? Bien qu'il ne voulait pas tuer ainsi son aîné, le ramener au village qu'il avait trahit était sans doute extrêmement périlleux.

A ce moment là, Sasuke remarqua un lac devant eux, ce qui lui changea les idées durant une fraction de seconde, le temps de concentrer son Chakra dans la plante de ses pieds pour pouvoir marcher sur le liquide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses réflexions furent encore une fois dérangées par un bruyant "Plouf!".

Sasuke tourna la tête pour voir son frère sortir la tête du lac en toussant, aillant vraisemblablement avalé de l'eau sous la surprise. Encore une fois, le cadet fut partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de se cogner la tête. Il avait oublié que son frère avait perdu ses capacités ninjas. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il s'approcha de lui. Itachi sembla encore une fois effaré.

-Tu marches sur l'eau?!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, demandant au seigneur pourquoi il s'acharnait ainsi sur lui. Il se dirigea vers le bord du lac dont il venait, faisant signe à son frère de le suivre, celui-ci nageant à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau, sa longue cape mouillée était beaucoup plus lourde et encombrante. Alors que son petit frère s'asseyait sur une pierre à un mètre de lui, le regardant avec un regard moqueur et amusé, Itachi retira sa cape noire aux nuages rouges, passant quelques dizaines de secondes à en extraire l'eau qui y avait élu domicile en la tordant. Il la jeta nonchalamment sur une pierre près de lui, retirant ensuite le t-shirt noir qu'il portait et celui en résille, leur faisant subir le même sort.

Voir son frère aîné ainsi sans ses hauts ne laissa pas Sasuke indifférent. Il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure en voyant le haut de ce corps finement musclé ainsi dévoilé à ses yeux. La contraction des muscles des bras d'Itachi, causé par la torsion qu'il appriquait sur ses vêtements mouillés pour en retirer l'eau était loin de le laisser de marbre. Son grand frère avait beaucoup changé depuis ces six ans de séparation, son corps d'adolescent avait fait place à celui d'un homme puissant et fin qui aurait fait rougir n'importe quelle femme.

Sasuke se ressaisit, se choquant lui même de ses pensées. Comment pouvait-il avoir de pareilles idées à propos d'un homme, qui plus est son propre frère? Il devenait totalement fou...

Itachi, lui, semblait ne pas se préoccuper du regard qui était posé sur lui et le dévorait littéralement. Il défit son bandeau frontal qu'il jeta sur sa cape, défaisant ensuite le ruban blanc qui retenait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse. Il y appliqua quelques torsions pour les sécher un minimum, après quoi il secoua la tête pour les disperser sur ses épaules. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là qu'il remarqua le regard presque gênant de son petit frère. Malgré tout, Itachi ne fit aucune remarque, il se contenta de s'asseoir sur la pierre où il avait jeté sa cape et son bandeau. Il prit le vêtement noir et rouge dans ses mains pour l'examiner, tentant sûrement de comprendre qui il était avant. Il prit ensuite le bandeau frontal, suivant du doigt la fente qui le traversait horizontalement, certainement faite avec un objet pointu. Il regarda ensuite ses ongles peints d'un violet si foncé qu'il en était presque noir.

Itachi continua de s'examiner, remarquant quelques cicatrices et blessures sur son corps, un tatouage sur son bras gauche et plusieurs pochettes accrochées à lui, une à sa jambe droite, deux autres accrochées à sa ceinture, dans son dos. Il ouvrit celle de sa jambe, d'où il sortit un objet, un Shuriken tranchant. Il semblait y en avoir beaucoup d'autres. Les pochettes derrière lui, elles, contenaient des Kunais. En remarquant ceci, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il avait tant d'armes sur lui pour un combat amical.

Toutes ces découvertes sur lui même lui firent conclure qu'il devait être une sorte de guerrier et que son cadet suivait la même voie.

Malgré tout, il voulait plus d'informations sur sa personne, mais encore plus sur ce petit frère qui semblait si loin de lui. Il avait sûrement dut lui faire subir énormément de choses mal et manquer d'attention à son égard, il l'avait remarqué quand il avait essayé de toucher son visage blessé et que Sasuke l'avait dévié. Ce simple petit geste qui voulait tout dire lui avait fait mal. Il avait envie de rattraper les erreurs qu'il avait dut faire avec ce garçon qui paraissait si jeune mais qui était déjà si seul et froid.

-Quel age tu as?

Cette question réveilla Sasuke de ses pensées, il se contenta d'une réponse des plus brèves.

-Seize ans.  
-Je suis sensé avoir quel age?  
-Vingt et un ans.  
-Où allons-nous?  
-Konoha.

Ce Sasuke ne donnait vraiment aucune envie de parler. Malgré tout, Itachi restait optimiste et tentait de briser la glace.

-Je te trouve bien froid...  
-Tu es pire que moi d'habitude.  
-Ah oui? Comment est-ce que je suis d'habitude?

Son cadet était encore une fois près à tout lui cracher à la figure mais il se retint. Itachi ne cherchait pas à l'énerver, juste à se rapprocher de lui. Il s'en rendait compte, cela le touchait, mais il ne pouvait pas tout d'oublier d'un coup et s'ouvrir tout de suite... Malgré tout, il pouvait tout de même essayer.

-D'habitude tu es froid, silencieux, discret, solitaire. Tu es quelqu'un de seul.  
-Pourtant... C'est étrange mais je n'ai pas le sentiment d'aimer être seul.

Cette réponse intrigua Sasuke. On lui avait dit que les personnes amnésiques n'oubliaient pas totalement qui elles étaient, leur personnalité ne changeait pas, la seule chose qui changeait était qu'ils n'avaient aucun souvenir.

Cette facette qu'Itachi lui montrait était-elle donc celle qu'il cachait si profondément en lui?

-Après tout... Je devine que nous ne sommes pas toujours seuls par choix.

Sasuke resta silencieux, acquiescant à cette remarque de son aîné qu'il vit se lever pour remettre ses hauts et sa cape d'une façon nonchalante en lui adressant quelques mots.

-Même si cela est vrai, n'oublions pas qu'en ce moment même... Nous sommes deux.

Tout en disant ces mots, Itachi adressa un regard tendre et un sourire complice à son petit frère pour lui faire comprendre le sous entendu qu'il n'était plus seul maintenant. Sasuke fut d'abord surprit, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu son frère lui sourire et lui adresser un regard si expressif. Il lui rendit son sourire d'une façon maladroite, il avait perdu l'habitude de ce geste.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que son frère était maintenant à son niveau et le regardait toujours de la même façon avec le même sourire.

-Allons-y.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Itachi tendit la main vers son petit frère toujours assit. Celui-ci le regarda encore une fois l'air surprit, sentant un petit pincement au coeur.

Ce petit geste et ces paroles semblaient si anodins, si banals, mais pourtant, ils voulaient tant dire.

Sasuke accepta l'invitation de son frère et prit attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait, signe d'un nouveau départ.

Itachi tira sur le bras de son cadet pour l'aider à se relever, après quoi tout deux s'échangèrent un petit sourire complice.

Sasuke prit la place de guide pour recommencer leur course après cette courte pose, c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit encore une fois Itachi.

-Nous avons déjà courut près d'une heure. Et encore une fois, c'est hors de mes capacités, mes jambes me font souffrir, je ne pourrais pas courir beaucoup plus longtemps.

Sasuke poussa un petit soupir en entendant la plainte de son grand frère. Il tenta de trouver une solution au problème qui s'imposait, solution qui lui apparut quelques secondes plus tard mais lui paraissait tout à fait ridicule.... Et puis finalement, il ne sentait aucune présence dans les parages.

Alors, il tourna le dos à son frère et mit un genou à terre.

-Monte sur mon dos.

Itachi poussa un cri des plus comique, tout bonnement indigné.

-Quoi?!  
-Allez, personne ne nous verra, je ne sens aucune présence dans les parages.

Un silence pesant s'installa, après lequel Sasuke sourit pour lui même d'amusement en sentant son aîné passer ses bras autour se son cou, emprisonnant ensuite ses hanches de ses jambes. Le cadet se redressa, passant ensuite ses bras sous les cuisses d'Itachi pour l'empêcher de glisser.

-Si un jour tu racontes ça à quelqu'un, je te tue... Un commentaire?  
-Aucun.

Après ces douces paroles, Sasuke, chargé de son frère, commença sa course pour rentrer à Konoha, où les choses seraient sûrement encore plus complexes.

Le petit monde de l'auteur :  
Voilà, un chapitre de plus sur cette histoire. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne le pensais de rendre Itachi amnésique et démuni de pouvoir... Mais j'aime les défis :D!  
Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer et me font très plaisir :)...


End file.
